Innovations in diagnosing and verifying the level of success of treatment of disease have migrated from external imaging processes to internal diagnostic processes. In particular, diagnostic equipment and processes have been developed for diagnosing vasculature blockages and other vasculature disease by means of ultra-miniature sensors placed upon the distal end of a flexible elongate member such as a catheter, or a guide wire used for catheterization procedures. For example, known medical sensing techniques include angiography, intravascular ultrasound (IVUS), forward looking IVUS (FL-IVUS), fractional flow reserve (FFR) determination, a coronary flow reserve (CFR) determination, optical coherence tomography (OCT), transesophageal echocardiography, and image-guided therapy. Each of these techniques may be better suited for different diagnostic situations. To increase the chance of successful treatment, health care facilities may have a multitude of imaging, treatment, diagnostic, and sensing modalities on hand in a catheter lab during a procedure. Recently, processing systems have been designed that collect medical data from a plurality of different imaging, treatment, diagnostic, and sensing tools and process the multi-modality medical data. Such multi-component systems often include modules that are independent but rely on common resources. And, during a multi-modality workflow some level of coordination may be needed between multiple independent modules. Lack of synchronization between modules associated with different modalities may lead to resource deadlocks and, in extreme cases, may adversely affect patient safety.
Accordingly, while the existing medical processing devices and methods have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.